El diario de Rukia
by Yukkia
Summary: Rukia es una alumna de instituto y no cree en el amor, gracias a desilusiones por parte de su ex mejor amigo... Ichigo, pero paso el tiempo y siente esa cosa llamada amor por nada mas y nada menos que el mujeriego Ichigo Kurosaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola pos he vuelto jeje.**

**Bueno como se deberán imaginar no estoy aquí por la familia shinigami, sino que por otro fic, el prometido, el diario de Rukia.**

**Pos bueno sin decirles nada mas fuera de que la foto de wikipedia que dije en la update del la familia shinigami se puede ver en mi faebook de roles Miriam Morela, es una fantroll de homestuck, sin nada más que decir fuera del disclaimer y que mi celular se cayó al baño, sanitario, inodoro, w.c wáter o como lo conozcan.**

**Disclaimer: por desgracia tite no me regalo nada cuando fue mi cumpleaños, asique me debe un regalo quiero que sea ichiruki en el manga y anime.(mi cumle paso, fue en abril u.u)**

**Este fic fue inspirado en la vida de una persona, esta cambiada ya que al menos aquí será feliz el final, no digo que la persona basada en esto no termine bien pero sabe que con el no estará.**

**_Capitulo 1..._**_ "el diario de Rukia"_

.

.

.

**POV rukia.**

_14/01/2017 3:15 AM_

_"bueno, soy Rukia Kuchiki, una alumna de 16 años y es la primera vez que uso un diario, fue un regalo de mi hermana hissana y mi "hermano" byakuya, o como le digo nii-sama._

_Pues me dijeron que en esto yo me podría descargar, escribir todo lo que no puedo contar. _

_Empezare con esto, yo no creo en el amor, todos me dicen que el amor es algo maravilloso pero yo no digo lo mismo, el amor es un arma de doble filo, te hace sentir bien pero en cualquier momento te puede dañar, odio el día de san valentin,y el día blanco, al menos eso es lo que el mundo cree pero me he guardado la verdad todo este tiempo y es que..."_

_Flashback_

_Iba en la primaria, tenía 6 años, solía estar sola, hasta que un día me hice amiga de inoue orihime, éramos mejores amigas, también de renji, ikkaku y toshiro,eramos muy unidos, en ese año me gusto renji, pero nunca se lo dije, pues éramos pequeños y no sabíamos nada._

_Ya tenía 7 e inoue y yo éramos muy amigas pero ella conoció a grimmjow y ulquiorra, jugaban a que eran hadas a veces._

_ inoue termino junto a yukio __**(nota: puse a yukio ya que dejare a ishida al final o al ulquiorra, pero no al final del fic, sino al final del capítulo)**__ se volvieron novios, no me agradaba mucho yukio, ya que yo le preste mi conejo de peluche chappy a inoue y ella a yukio y el por error lanzo mi chappy por la ventana del bus y lo arrolló, pero un taxi lo recupero e inoue lo lavo, seco y me lo llevó como nuevo._

_Gracias a mi nii-sama que cuando era pequeño no era tan frio como ahora veía una serie llamada pokemon y yo la veía con él, también clásicos como las sagas de dragon ball y los super campeones, asique inoue y yo amábamos pokemon y jugábamos a que eramos uno, ella era un evee y yo un piplop, renji (el cual dejo de gustarme), ikkaku y toshiro, también jugaban, se nos unió kira, el era zapdos e ichigo kurosaki, como staravia._

_Quién diría que ichigo se volvería mi mejor amigo, nos sentábamos juntos en los talleres extracurriculares de ingles, también en el salón, sin olvidar a inoue con la que pasaba gran parte de mis días._

_Ya tenía 8 y mis amigos seguían siendo los mismos pero inoue conoció a senna, y llegaron 4 alumnos nuevos, nelliel, momo y hanataro._

_Pero nunca imagine que ese año fuera uno de los decisivos de mi vida, ichigo a su corta edad era un mujeriego, aunque nunca andaba con más de una mujer a la vez, una vez llego a declarársele a inoue __**(NOTA: SOLO NARRO LA HISTORIA, Y SI TENIA QUE SER ICHIGO, DIGO DE UNA QUE NO ESTOY A FAVOR DEL ICHIHIME, ICHIRUKI FOREVAH!) **__pero al adquirir esa cualidad se fue alejando._

_Inoue se empezó a ir con senna, aporro y ulquiorra, dejándome olvidada y sola, asique conocí a rangiku, ella también le gustaba pokemon y nos llevábamos muy bien se nos unía una chica molestosa y mala, la cual 3 años después se fue de la escuela, pero volviendo mis 8 años, gracias a un incidente de clase de religión me quede sola, porque había que hacer grupos, ichigo se ofreció a estar conmigo ya que rangiku también fue absorbida por el grupo de inoue pero la maestra me envió a un grupo con ulquiorra nell y momo, ese grupo fue dejando de lado a ulquiorra._

_Entre a un dojo a prcticar artes marciales y me quede en el._

_Gracias a ese suceso empezó a juntarme más con nell y momo, pero ese año fue la frontera._

_Me distancie de renji, ikkaku y toshiro._

_Me distancie de inoue y rangiku._

_Y me distancie notablemente de ichigo._

_Ya a los 9 años mis problemas empezaron a ser mas graves, todos mis amigos eran un año mayor que yo._

_Los grupos de ran, hime y senna se unieron a nosotras, pero ichigo no, el se distancio mucho, y eso me dolió, pues había perdido a mi mejor amigo._

_En ese tiempo nell y momo decían que me gustaba ichigo y yo lo negaba._

_Pero empezaron los "juicios" en el grupo, y así se fueron yendo y volviendo al grupo las personas._

_Ya a los 11 fue decisivo, senna se fue, echaron a rangiku y a inoue y me quede con ellas tres, nunca hablaba en eso "juicios" no tenía nada en contra de nadie, pero ichigo, el idiota de cabello naranja-suspira-me empezó a atraer._

_El se dio cuenta pero se empezó a acercar, pero sabía que no era porque me atrajera._

_A los 12 senna se fue a otra escuela, pero llego tatsuki, pasaron los meses y todas estábamos juntas, inoue,rangiku y tatsuki también entraron, y desde entonces no nos hemos separado nunca más, aunque claro hemos tenido peleas, pero ichigo, ichigo el, él nunca volvió aunque sigue en mi salón._

_A los 13 un tal ishida de otro salón pero del mismo grado se enamoro de inoue, pero a ella le cuesta encariñarse con hombres gracias a su padre, no la violo i nada solo la ha desilucionado y los padres de inoue se separaron y ella quedo con su madre y su hermana (genderbender* de sora_

**_(pos ahora empiezo a inventar)_**

_Bueno con el pasar de los años ichigo ha ganado fama y popularidad en el instituto, ingrese al mismo que el, igual que mis amigas._

_Las chicas babean, el ya ni me presta la mínima atención, hay veces que lo saludo con la mano desde lejos, pero él me desvía la mirada, o llega una de sus "fans", y mis amigas suelen consolarme, pues es algo duro a veces, y como saben yo no creo en el amor por qué…_

**_Fin flashback_**

_"es que me he desilusionado y eh estado enamorada de mi mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, pues me ilusiono con algo inalcanzable."_

_"será mejor que me duerma mañana debo ir a clase"_

**_Fin POV rukia_**

Cierra su diario con su candado, se cuelga la llave al cuello, deja el diario en su mesita de noche y se dispone a dormir

Mientras que en otra casa.

-ahhh-suspira-que hare mañana…-ve el calendario _14/01/2017-_mmm catorce… ¡joder el cumpleaños de rukia fue ayer! , pero… no me invito, será que… ¿no me considera su amigo?-ichigo saca de un cajón un regalo que tenia para rukia-listo, bueno a dormir-ichigo se acostó, pero una inquietud no lo dejo dormir.

Bueno, el es ichigo kurosaki y el, bueno, tiene fama de mujeriego, pero desde hace un tiempo se siente raro cuando rukia está cerca, asique la evita, piensa que de seguro si aumenta su sequito de fanes babosas dejaría de pensar en rukia y se enfocaría en disfrutar su vida en el instituto.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Mmm bueno tengo el consentimiento de la persona en la esta basada parte de esta historia, osea su autora Yukia._**

**_Hasta los 13 años fue una versión resumida de lo que me ocurre, de ahí en adelante es que empecé a inventar, e inventar lo que m gustaría que pasara y lo que se vería lindo, ya que ¡EL ICHIRUKI MANDA OH YEAH!_**

**_Avances:_**

**_-oh, emm g-gracias-dijo sonrojada._**

**_-no no me gusta-dijo con indiferencia._**

**_-¿¡PORQUE DICES QUE ERES MI AMIGO SI NISIQUIERA ME HABLAS!?_**

**_Mmm pos eso _**

**_Repito cualquier cosa el facebook que pueden buscarme es Miriam morela_**

**_Yukia se va :3_**

**_Kon se va 8^y_**

**_Yoku se va :P_**

**_Suisei se va :) _**

**_Shira se va :[_**


	2. Conflicto

**Bueno si les soy sincera prometí updates el domingo, pero tengo problemas, entre a clase, y el notebook pocas veces lo puedo usar ya que es lo único que puedo usar, pero mi hermano lo usa 12 horas y las otras 12 horas mi mamá.**

**Y me equivoque hardmente en la fecha que leía Ichigo era el 15 de agosto.**

**Buenop, pos sin nada más que decir que los reviews serán contestados abajo el fic…**

**….….**

**….**

**…**

**…..**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**_Capítulo 2…_**_ "conflicto"_

_._

_._

_._

_15/01/2017, Instituto Karakura._

Estaban jodidamente aburridos en clase de historia, a unos pocos segundos del receso, pero Rukia no prestaba atención a clases, ella escriba unas cosas en su diario.

_"15/01/2014, Instituto Karakura, clase de historia "_

_"Aaajh no lo soporto, deseo olvidarlo, pero ¿Cómo si lo veo más de doscientos días al año? .Además Ichigo me sale hasta en la sopa, desearía que saliera de mi vida para siempre, pero… no soportaría el hecho de no verlo nunca más. Nunca he olvidado todo lo que hicimos en nuestra amistad, y no pretendo olvidarlo nunca. ¿Qué pasaría si descubre que sueño con él?, ¿Qué siempre pienso en el?, de seguro se alejara más aun, y eso… eso dolería mucho."_

_"Bueno, el receso esta por empezar, asique cerrare mi diario por ahora"_

Rukia cerró su diario, cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro, mientras no lo veía Ichigo empezó a leer, solo alcanzo a leer la parte de que veía a ese alguien más de doscientos días al años y creyó ver su nombre, pero Rukia cerro de portazo su diario y rápidamente le puso llave.

-No sabía que estabas enamorada Rukia.-dijo Ichigo con un extraño tono.

-N-no lo estoy-dijo Rukia con un leve sonrojo y desviando la mirada.

-Pero te acabas de sonrojar.

-Eh?-Rukia se tocó el rostro, las mejillas para ser exactas.

-Lo sabía, ¿lo conozco?-dijo serio.

-"_¿¡Q-que le digo!? , Ya se!"_, Si, si lo conoces.

-¿Quién es?-aun serio.

-No te lo diré.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-¿Eh?, aunque sea dame una pista.

-Suspira-Está bien, es un idiota.

-¿Pero si es un idiota porque te enamoraste del?

-Lo mismo me pregunto-dijo en un tono bajo con la cabeza gacha.-con eso, empezó a retirarse, pero Ichigo la detuvo.

-Rukia, no te dejare hasta que me digas quien es, incluso si me toma días, sabré quien es.

-Hay Ichigo-suspira-

-Ah Rukia toma-Ichigo le entrega un paquete plateado con una cinta morada.

-Oh, emm g-gracias-dijo sonrojada.

Rukia abre el hermoso paquete, y al abrirlo descubrió un hermoso collar de Chappy, y no esos de plástico, sino de los reales. Rukia dirigió su mirada hacia Ichigo que la miraba con ternura. El rostro de Ichigo se asombró y sonrojo, Rukia lo estaba abrazando, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Ichigo le correspondió el abrazo, Rukia se sobresaltó pero no lo soltó…

En otro lado del instituto

Ya pasado el receso otra clase comenzó, economía doméstica.

-Bien alumnos como pueden observar dispongo de unos huevo en la mesa, y es para su proyecto que equivale a una gran parte de su promedio.-dijo la señorita Unohana - El proyecto consiste en que formaran parejas y cuidaran de un huevo hasta eclosione, y yo formare los grupos, deben cuidar al huevo como si fuera su hijo, ¿está bien?-miro fría mente a todos sus alumnos.

-S-sí, si señorita-dijeron atemorizados por la maestra Unohana.

-Bueno aquí las parejas, Tatsuki y Renji-ambos se miraron ya que nunca se hablaban.-Inoue e Ishida.

-¡NOOO!-gritaron Keigo y Chizuru.

-Keigo y Chizuru.

-¡¿EH?!

-¿Tienen algún problema?

-N-no.

-Bueno continuemos, Ichigo y…

-_"Yo no, yo no, yo no, yo no…"_-suplicaba Rukia.

-Rukia.

-_"¿Por qué Kami-sama?"_-se lamentaba Rukia.

Ichigo envió una mirada discreta a Rukia, se veía tan tierna y linda, haciendo pucheros, daban ganas de abrazarla… Espera, ¿abrazarla?, no, no, no, no y no en que estás pensando Ichigo por dios-se abofeteo mentalmente-

El día paso y la hora de la salida llego, Rukia se encontraba guardando sus cosas cuando Ichigo apareció.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿Eh?

-Recuerda Rukia hay que cuidar el huevo, según lo que explico Unohana-sensei eclosionara en dos semanas más.

-¿Y?

-Que debemos cuidarlo, asique vamos a mi casa.

-Ah, ok, pero debo avisarle a nii-sama-Rukia saco su celular y marco a Byakuya.

-_¿si, Rukia?_

-nii-sama, por un trabajo de la escuela debo ir a casa de un compañero.

-_¿Quién?_

-Kurosaki

-_No quiero que trabajes con él._

-Pero nii-sama, yo no lo elegí, además este proyecto equivale a una gran parte del promedio.

-_… Está bien pero llega temprano._-Byakuya corto enseguida

Rukia por estar hablando con Byakuya no noto cuando llego a la casa de Ichigo, Ichigo estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando una patada casi golpea a Rukia.

-Ichigo, ¿ella es?...es… ¿Rukia-chan?

-Si viejo y por poco la matas.

-¡Rukia-chan!-Isshin se lanzó a abrazarla.- ¡por fin traes a la chica correcta!

-¡Ca-cállate viejo!-dijo sonrojado, ya que en parte sabía que era verdad, ya que todas las chicas que Ichigo había llevado siempre eran del club de fans –que el por ser tan despistado no se da cuenta- y eran unas babosas que, si Ichigo les decía que saltaran de la azotea lo harían (**Nota: dentro de esas fans me encuentro yo xD**) las cuales irritaban a la familia Kurosaki.

Por la puerta apareció el hermano de Ichigo: Kaien (**Nota: como es un "mundo alterno" puedo hacer a Kaien en vez de su primo su hermano -w-** )

-Ichigo, no es ella a niña esa de tu curso, ¿Riku?, no, no era… era… ¿r

Ruka?, ¡no!, espera… ¡ah sí, Rukia Kuchiki.

-Hola Kaien-sempai.

-No me pongas honoríficos Rukia, solo dime Kaien-dijo con una radiante sonrisa, que le provocó un pequeño sonrojo a la chica y celos a Ichigo.-bueno debo irme.

-¿Dónde vas hijo?

-Voy donde Miyako.

-¡MI HIJO ME DARA NIETOS, ICHIGO NO PERMITAS QUE TE GANE!-Empujo a Ichigo pegándolo demasiado a Rukia a una distancia no prudente, ambos sonrojados como el cabello de Renji se separaron rápidamente, y como es siempre Ichigo golpeo a Isshin y le grito.

Ya en la habitación de Ichigo, con el huevo.

-Bueno, te comprare un traje de conejo, mi lindo Chappy.

-¡Oh no Rukia!, ¡no llamaras a nuestro hijo como ese estúpido conejo!-Rukia se enojó pero al caer en cuenta que Ichigo dijo _nuestro hijo_ se sonrojo.-¿Qué?.

-D-di-dijiste nues-nuestro.-Ichigo al darse cuenta de lo dicho se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, y un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos.

-Bu-bueno Rukia… ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Byakuya que era tu amigo?

-Porque no lo eres.

-¿¡Cómo me dices eso!? , ¡Siempre estoy ahí!

-Sí, pero nunca para tu "compañera" Rukia.

-Rukia no es verdad ¡¿somos amigos no?!

-¡NO, Y COMO OUEDES DECIR QUE SOMOS AMIGOS SI NI SIQUIERA ME HABLABAS ANTES!

-…-Ichigo no sabía que decir-Rukia yo…-dijo tratando de acercarse, pero Rukia lo miro de una manera en que si la mirada matara Ichigo ya estaría metros bajo tierra.

-¿no entiendes verdad? , ¡Nunca lo haces!- estaba llorando, tomo el huevo y se fue corriendo, Ichigo la perseguía.

-¡Rukia espera!

Rukia tomo un taxi- a la mansión Kuchiki por favor.

Ichigo se fue a su casa y golpeo la pared de su habitación.- ¿¡por qué!?-otro golpe aún más fuerte.- ¿¡POR QUE!?

Rukia llego a la mansión le dijo al guardia que no dejara entrar por nada en el mundo a Ichigo Kurosaki y se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

**_Continuara…_**

**Pos bueno hay que ponerle sabor jejeje.**

**A los reviews:**

**SangoSarait**

Jejejejej gracias me alegra que te guste y disculpa si no actualizo muy seguido.

**jailys-sama**

Gracias, y pos aquí su pedido más caps! :D

**Sin nada más que decir que tengo mantequilla en el pelo me retiro.**

**Yukia se va :3**

**Bya baaaa **

**CHAPPY!**


	3. Entre frío y poemas chapter 3

**Baia, baia... Era verdad que me demoraba en actualizar pero hermano, con esto me fui a la cr... Punta del cerro (? 2 años de ausencia.**

**¿No les pasa que leen cosas antiguas de ustedes pasado el tiempo y se sienten avergonzad s? Pues a mi me pasa cada vez que leo en que está basado esto, a esta altura basado mis cojones **

**+Yukkia, querida... Te estas pasando MIDE TUS PALABRAS TETE**

**Ok, ok. Bueno, la cosa es que si voy a hacer una aclaración sobre mis años de puberta será al final xD**

**Sólo con decir que la historia avanzó más rápido que la ch...**

**+YUKKIA!**

**Que la luz (? Y el disclaimer ya dicho en todos y cada uno de los capítulos anteriores de todos mis fics ichirukis antiguos LA HISTORIA PAPÚ**

...

...

...

...

...

.

**_"Capítulo 3 Entre el frío y poemas"_**

.

.

.

_22/01/2017 Karakura, mansión Kuchiki 3:12 Am_

_Ha pasado una semana ya desde lo ocurrido con Ichigo. No me apetece verlo, y no me apeteció en toda la semana. Por lo cuál no he ido a clases desde entonces. Mi estado anímico no me lo permitía... Y sigue sin permitírselo a mi ser._

_Al parecer ese Idiota de Ichigo Kurosaki se gana el apodo del Rey de los Idiotas, quizás sea egoísta y no ví lo que ha hecho por mi... Hmm, enumeraré las cosas buenas_

_1..._

La Kuchiki pensó y pensó. Se le partió la cabeza, y no encontró nada.-Ahj malditasea Kurosaki, de todos los Idiotas ¿por qué tu?-tomó su pluma morada de Chappy y siguió escribiendo.

_Mas me ha hecho sufrir que reír, mas me ha hecho llorar que sentir, pero que digo si sentir me ha hecho mucho, que no sea amor es otra cosa, que sea dolor... He ahí mi perdición..._

-Oh, me gusta éste párrafo. Hmm, si lo escribo de esta manera, y cambio esto...-Rukia escribía cosas en su diario- y voilà! Un poema.

_"Más me ha hecho sufrir que reír,_

_Más me ha hecho llorar que sentir._

_Pero que digo,_

_Si sentir me ha hecho mucho,_

_Pero amor? Eso lo dudo_

_Pero dolor?_

_He ahí mi perdición"_

Rukia vio su creación con una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza, lo apreció por un rato. El sueño la atrapó y durmió sin antes cerrar su diario.

3:45 Am

Mientras tanto en otro sector de Karakura

3:15 Am

Ichigo caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación, luego de que haberse dado cuenta de que no podía dormir desde lo ocurrido con Rukia ha pasado sus noches en vela reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué Rukia habrá actuado así? Ah! Porque soy un idiota.

Durante esa semana Ichigo se dio cuenta de sus errores. Mal preciar a la mejor amiga de Rukia frente a ello, ok hasta el se arrepentía de ello. Ir a sus fiestas de cumpleaños e ignorarla, presentarme sin siquiera un mísero chocolate a una de sus fiestas, y ni esforzarme en buscar algo que le gustase. Ignorarle y utilizarla como dispensadora de materiales escolares. He sido un completo idiota, pero aún así... Hay algo que no me deja alejarme de ella.

-_Estas enamorado mi rey_

_"Genial, esta vocesilla otra vez"_

_-Mi rey, soy tu y puedo escucharte_

-Y que quieres?-dijo malhumorado.

_-Sólo deseo que te des cuenta de que la amas, además, desde que estas triste por ella mi mundo, tu mundo es sometido en lluvias torrenciales. Mi rey, no me gusta esto y se que a ti tampoco. Asique mejor actúa rápido, que el tiempo corre y no espera a nadie..._

-...

_-Ve por ella Rey, yo me debo ir._

-¡Hey espera!

-...

-Malditasea... Pero tiene razón. Lo odio.-con eso le dieron fuerzas para vestirse con ropa para el frío, salir por la ventana e ir corriendo a la casa de Rukia.

3:30 Am

4:36 Am

Corría, corría, ya estaba muy cansado, pero estaba determinado, esa voz misteriosa lo llenó de determinación (N/A: The Ogichi's voice filled you with determination xD too much Undertale for mah body) La verdad es que se sentía mal, salió tan rápido que con suerte salió conbun chaleco, calcetas y un gorro, agreguemosle es sobre esfuerzo, el mal sueño y la mala alimentación, y que digo! Que la casa de Rukia queda a muchos kilómetros de su casa, pero el estaba determinado a seguir.

Hasta que llegó, casi muerto, pero el no podía morir, no sin antes disculparse de Rukia, que ella sepa que el sabe y se arrepiente de lo idiota que fue, de que el la ama, y por sobre todo que el luchará por su amor, por recobrar la confianza perdida. Se acercó a la ventana de la chica, trepó el árbol que daba al balcón de la habitación de la ojimorada. Le importaba la nada misma las consecuencias que podría traer el allanar de tal manera su morada, primero lo primero. Ahí la vio, dormida, con un extraño cuaderno, su extraño cuaderno, en el que decía el nombre de la persona que ama. De su rival.

Se veía tan tierna, la quiso contemplar por un rato, un largo rato, pero el frío le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Golpeó suavemente la ventana. Uno, dos, tres. Rukia ni se inmutaba. Golpeó un poco más fuerte, pero se pasó un poco, ya que la chica despertó de golpe, asustada hasta más no poder, abrazó su diario y temerosa fue a ver quien o que fue eso. Al acercarse a la ventana, ta-da! Era el Rey de los Idiotas. Rukia pensaba dejarlo fuera, hasta que vio su condición, muerto de frío, sudoroso, poco abrigado, con mejillas rojas y cabello alborotado. No lo iba a negar, se veía precioso.

Rukia abrió rápidamente la ventana, lo hizo pasar, sentarse en la cama y lo cubrió con todas las mantas habidas y por haber, pero el se dejó sólo una puesta.

-Que haces aquí-eso fue tan frío que Ichigo sufrió un escalofrío, eso por donde buscará tono de pregunta no hayaba.

-Yo... Yo... He venido a disculparme Rukia-La miró a los ojos, pero ella ni se inmutaba. Pero... No sólo por lo ocurrido hace una semana-Rukia lo miró con duda, pero sin dejar la frialdad-Si no que por todo. Perdón Rukia por ignorarte, por no preocuparme por ti, por hablar mal de Inoue, por no preocuparme de conocerte, por mis faltas de respeto, por llegar sin regalo, por alejarte... Por alejarte de mi vida-Rukia sentía sus ojos húmedos-por hacerte llorar- Ichigo acarició su mejilla y limpió una lágrima.-Te pido perdón por todo lo malo que he hecho y lo que no hice... Por llegar tarde-Le tomó las manos, Rukia las sintió muy frías, no tenían su típico calor, pero las de ellas están incluso más frías de lo normal-Por darme cuenta tan tarde de que yo... Yo te amo Rukia-Eso logró hacer llorar más a la pelinegra.- Deseo ser la persona que caliente tus manos, quien te conozca mejor que nadie, que te haga reír, en vez de llorar, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero hacerte feliz Rukia... Aunque... Aunque tu prefieras a otra persona, a ese idiota que seguro no te merece, pero te merece más que yo...-Pasó un rato hasta que la chica habló.

-Tienes razón, ese idiota no merece, pero aún así... Yo amo a ese idiota Ichigo...

-Oh, me lo imaginaba, ve mañana a clases por favor Rukia, si no es por mi, hazlo por el.-Dijo triste.

-Ichigo...-Rukia estiró su mano hacia el, pero el sólo la vio apenado.

-Nos vemos... Ma...ña...-Ichigo no alcanzó a terminar antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Se ha desmayado.

-Oh dios mío, ¡Ichigo!

*pov Rukia*

Todo pasó tan rápido, asustada, no quería que se fuera de mi lado, avisé a mis padres y ellos a la ambulancia, cuando llegó los paramédicos me encontraron llorando abrazada sobre el pecho de Ichigo, rogué que me llevasen con el. Mi padre y mi madre avisaron al padre de Ichigo. En un segundo me encontraba tomando la mano de Ichigo, todos los demás estaban afuera, luego de ver como se encontraba fueron obligados a salir, pero Isshin movió las manos y yo podía quedarme con el. Después de todo era el hospital de su viejo amigo Ryuken.

-Dios Ichigo, el idiota al que amo... El idiota eres tu... Eres mi idiota... Despierta luego por favor- Y así se durmió abrazando su mano apoyada a su cama.

_**"Continuará"**_

**Bueno mis nenes, he aquí el sensual y más atrasado que la ****conchedesu...**

**+YUKKIA POR DIOS!**

**Ok. Aclarando lo de arriba, me mortificaba por nada ya que a los inicios de mi ausencia me puse a reflexionar, y me di cuenta de que el hiatus de este fic fue que no me pasaba nada con esa persona, sólo un gran agradecimiento por una cosilla. Asique desde el cap 1 en adelante todo es visto desde un punto de vista Ichiruki, no de mi vida personal, sólo lo de los cumpleaños pero bueh, ahora esos temas me la sudan.**

**+POR DIOS! *EXPLODES***

** Heh. Hasta la próxima pequeños ~**

**Miriam morela cambió nombre pero para que dejarlo aquí xDDD (joder, escribir en el teléfono se ve que escribes el medio testamento pero lo ves en fanfiction y es demasiado corto, pronto volveré al pc piriguines(?))**

**Bye ba~**


End file.
